Death-Pass: The City
The city of Death-Pass is actually three cities in one. The under-city is the home of the Nagrim, as well as the mines and slave quarters. They are dark and dank, and constantly filled with the screams of the over-worked Nagrim slaves. The mines are worked constantly, and many Nagrim die there, and lie undiscovered for years. The stench of rotting corpses and blood and faeces makes the place unsavoury indeed, and, combined with the gloom, ensures that Kasta Khan rarely ventures into the mines. The Nagg and Grim fortresses are the main potions of the citadel. The Nagg fortress, built into Nagg Mount, is the home of Kasta Khan and his entourage, as serves as the palace. richly adorned, the Nagg fortress is the location of the great Arena, as well as the treasury and armoury. Nagg Mount Nagg Mount comprises the western rock of Death-Pass. It consists of the palatial and royal quarters, and is the wealthiest part of the citadel. West 8: '''The highest point of Death Pass, West Eight, and the tower above it, serves as Kasta Khan's observatory and look-out. '''West 7: West seven is a small area, existing only within the peak of Nagg Mount. It serves as Khan's personal treasury, guarded at all times by golems. In addition, the floor holds Khan's sparring and training room, as well as his own armoury, and the Chamber of Drakes, where Khan worships the gods of Shintos, the demons of Balzot, and practices dark sorcery. West 6: West six is really divided into two parts. The southern end comprises Khans' personal quarters and living rooms. It also includes Khan's throne room. The northern end, located under the spire of Krimh-Hall, holds the vast Krimh-Arena, a gigantic collosseum capable of holding thousands of people. Every week Khan holds events here, usually the slaughter of enemies by vile beasts, but occasionally great duels and contests. The winners of these contests are granted great respect, and frequently Khan's favour. West 5: The southern end of west five is home to Khan's servants, as well as his slaves and harem. To the north, unreachable save from the level above, are the dungeons of Krimh, where victims are held before their debut in the arena. Here also are the Halls of the Bold, where those warriors fighting for Khan's favour dine together before their fight. West 4: West four is the location of the high temples, where only Khan, the Rimzadamin and the High Smiths are allowed to attend. Also located here are the homes and dining halls of Khan's Maw, the thousand Black Fang who take residence here. West 3: This level is the location of the Great Smithies, where those few Nagrim who prove themselves produce the finest weapons and treasures in Death-Pass. Several guild halls are also located here. West 2: The location of the Rimzadamin's sparring rooms and dining-halls. Several mead-halls are also located here. Additionally, the Army's Treasury is located here, frequently empty, but always guarded, as well as the armouries. The Nagrim brothels are located in the southern end of the mountain, under constant guard by Orcs. West 1: West 1 is home to the highest of the Ramzadamin, who enjoy spacious quarters, and occasionally wives. More mead-halls are located here, as are the main barracks. The Council Hall is on this level, where Khan meets with his troops and lieutenants to discuss war and tactics. Grim Reach Grim Reach is the eastern section of Death Pass. It is dominated entirely by Orcs, who have made the mountain their own. It is under the jurisdiction of Gi'zakh, a Black Orc of great power, and one of Khan's chief captains. He rules Grim Reach for Khan, and is utterly loyal to his master. East 7: East seven serves as Gi'zakh's chambers, meeting room, and his own personal brothel. He has amassed a fair amount of treasure, though very few know about it. East 6: East six has two parts- the southern end which serves as the quarters of the Shak'mi'rai, Gi'zakh's personal retinue, and the northern end, which contains the houses of the Gh'inam. The Ghi'nam are the powerful grey and black Orc sorcerers, numbering just over a hundred, and they make their home in the spire named Ginam Rock. Within the spire are the Ghi'nam's chambers, brothels and dining rooms, as well as the Hall of Mikah, where the Ghi'nam frequently meet to make council. Also located in Ghi'nam rock is the Temple of Balzot, the Crypts of Ghi'na, and the Chamber of Shadow, where vile spells and rituals are conducted. East 5: East five serves as the home of Khan's best Orcish warriors, in particular the strong black Orcs, most of whom serve as Captains. As well as the Orcs, a small amount of Trolls and Ogres make their homes here. East 4, 3 and 2: All three levels contain the warrens and quarters of the main Orc force in Death-Pass. In total, over 10,000 Orcs make their homes between the levels, and conditions are after cramped and filthy. Whelping caves, cess-pits and feeding-holes are scattered throughout the caverns, and several once-important Nagrim chambers now serves as beer-holes and toilets. East 1: East 1 is the location of the Orcish Smithies and armouries. More importantly, the northern-end is home to Goblin Town; this is where Death-Spire's small regiment of Goblins makes its home, and build vile machines of destruction and engines of war. The Ground Level: The ground level serves as the main entrance to the keep, and as such is heavily fortified. Several hundred guard rooms are located here. In the western end, the majority of the Ramzadamin make their homes, whereas in the east the main Orcish Barracks are located. The lower levels of Goblin Town are also located here, guarded by strange and deadly contraptions. The Deeps The Deeps once comprised the main home of the Nagrim, and the city proper. It was here that the main mines were located. Now they are little more than slave mines, where the Nagrim are born, work, then die. Several hundred Orcs make their homes in the deeps, most slave-masters, but the majority of its residents are the enslaved Nagrim. Once the deeps were the location of many Nagrim sites of interest, such as the Tombs of Kalin, the Jaw of Grinar, Dragon's View and the Runic Grotto, but now there sites serve merely as yet more slave chambers, or have been demolished to create yet more mines. 1st Deep: The First Deep serves as the main dungeons of Death-Pass, not to mention the several hundred torture rooms. Also, the Slave-Masters' quarters are located here, as well as the Gold Smiths. 2nd Deep: Like the other lower deeps,the second deep contains hundreds of iron mines, smelting rooms and forges. However, the first deep is notable for possessing the only Gold Mine which has not yet run dry. 3rd-5th Deep: These three deeps hold thousands of mines and smithies, all worked day and night by the exhausted Nagrim. The majority of mines are iron, though a few tin and copper mines exist on the southern edges of the city. The smithies produce mainly weapons of steel, though occasionally tools and equipment are made to use or trade. 6th Deep: This Deep is quite heavily guarded. It serves as the home of the Nagrim females, who enjoy very few rights. Most live in small chambers, over a dozen to a room. No Nagrim can enter this area without permission, so only Orcs guard it. The kitchens and storerooms which produce food for the Nagrim slaves are located here also, and 'meals' are prepared by the females. The main reason for the guards, however, is that Gwion's Drop is located here. The Abyss The Abyss is a vast chasm, stretching north and south along the lower regions of Death-Pass, thus dividing the under-city into two. It is over 13,000' deep, and its sides are unnaturally smooth. It is not sure how it was created, though many Nagrim Scholars are theorized that it was created by the Dragon who once called the mountain home. It is crossed on every level by hundreds of bridges, many of which lead down or up to other levels. The view is spectacular, and may Orcs fear to even approach the drop, let alone cross it. Water constantly drips down the chasm, originating from the river above, which is separated from the Abyss by several hundred foot of hard rock and soil. The Abyss ends just below the sixth deep, and the bottom is reached by a steep and natural stairway known as Gwion's Drop. At the bottom of the abyss are the remains of a long dead dragon, named Gwion by the Nagrim. More importantly, several hundred tons of gold are piled at the Abyss's base, once Gwion's proud treasure; Gwion's spirit is rumoured to still guard the vast hoard, and most who venture down do not return. Only Kasta himself seems to be able to escape the Dragon's wrath, but even he rarely takes Gwion's treasure. Category:Ered Glos Category:Kasta Khan Category:Nagrim Category:Orcs Category:Salasia Category:Cities Category:Daenor Category:Dwarves Category:Death-Pass